Weeping Obessions
by GlazzKage
Summary: Cynthia Everglade (Zanelle Fortine) is just like any normal high schooler, except she's got a secret. She's not really human, but actually half fairy. Living between two worlds with two different lives, she becomes emotionally entangle with love, seeking respite in someone she loves. But who will it be?
1. Chapter 1: My Name Is Cynthia

God I wish I was asleep. This was a terrible idea.

No, no. It is a good idea. I have to do it. It's the only way to prove my point.

You may be wondering who I am. My name is Cynthia Everglade and I'm 17 years old. I'm in my junior year of high school. I have long, ebony black hair and pale purple eyes. I shaved off my eyebrows in 8th grade and redraw then on every day when I wake up. Some people might say that makes me weird, but i think it makes me look a lot sexier.

I know, I'm pretty average. But that's not the point. The point is to prove to the world who I really am.

You see, I'm not really human. Well, I kinda am, but not really. I'm half fairy. I've lived in the human world my whole life, with my human dad and fairy mom, but I've always wanted to go to the land of the Fae. That's where I truly belong. Not in this stupid, boring, under advanced place called Earth.

Not that Earth is totally bad. After all, there's Connor. He's a cute boy in my science class. He has beautiful messy black hair, long at the back, enough to reach the bottom of his neck, his gorgeous blue eyes radiating like a sapphire. And he's mine. Well, almost. As long as that dumb Alice doesn't get in the way. But she's irrelevant.

I know hat if only I could prove to Connor what my true self was, he'd fall head over heels for me. After all, what's not to love about a fairy? And that dumb Alice won't stand a chance, not after he sees me, a literal fairy princess waiting to take him to his kingdom. Ah, I can just see it now, his hand in mine, my head resting against his strong chest, hearing his heartbeat while his golden head stoops down to my rosy cheek, and -

"Cynthia? What are you doing?"

Oh come on dad! Always ruining the fun!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fae World

"Cynthia, it's 1:00am. Why are you climbing out your bedroom window?" Dad asked me.

"I...I just wanted some fresh air! You know, this room can get kinda stuffy." I reply. There is no way I'm telling Dad about my secret mission.

"Okay...well, you need to go back to sleep, or you'll be tired at Grandma's house tomorrow."

_"Grandma's house?"_

"Oh, I forgot that was supposed to be a secret. Pretend like I didn't tell you when mom tells you tomorrow. But for now, go to sleep."

Nothing could make me listen faster. I am only of the only people in the world who have a real fairy grandmother. It's kinda like having a normal grandmother, except better because all the treats she spoils me with are magical. And it can help me with my plan. I'll bring a magical fairy charm back with me, and give it to Connor. Obviously I'm a fairy, so I can do magic. I'm not very good, but it's still possible. To keep me safe, I can only do fairy magic in the Fae World, but once I turn eighteen, (which will be very soon) I'll be able to do magic anywhere. That's probably why I'm going to Fairy Grandmother's house, to learn magic!

I try to go back to sleep, but with all the excitement it's hard.

The next morning, despite having a very limited sleep due to my intense excitement for the events of the following day, I wake up refreshed and ready to take on the world. I need to figure out what I will wear to the Fae World today. Something that speaks magic. I have a flower crown (yes, I know those went out of style years ago, but come on, it's the fairy world, they've gotta love fairy crowns) and the pale purple petals contrast beautifully with my ebony hair. I have a purple crop top with a sequenced flower tied with a thin ribbon to one sleeve (they're short sleeves, so the flower is on my shoulder) and a nice light blue ripped jeans mini skirt. I match all that with some brown wedges. Now it's time for makeup. I use a gel eyeliner (It's the best kind out there. I know for a fact that Alice uses a pencil eyebrow pencil for her eyes and eyebrow, which is absolutely absurd and low class. _Disgusting_. I can't _believe_ Alice is even my competition. This is why all the good girls are single. :( ) and I add some sparkly lilac eyeshadow, combined with a glittery pink highlighter, and killer blood red lipstick. I look at myself in the mirror, and the fact is I'm pretty cute. I make my way downstairs, the fashion statement of the family. And then my dad has to ruin it all.

"Cynthia, you're going to visit your _grandma's_, not a strip club, please go change into something more appropriate."

"Michael!" My mom puts in.

Maybe she's going to save my incredibly cute outfit?

"You're not supposed to tell her yet! It's a secret!".

Oh. Maybe not.

"Cynthia, please go change into something appropriate, you can keep the makeup though. But get down here quickly, we have to go soon!"

I trudge up the stairs again, disappointed that I have to say goodbye to this adorable outfit. But hey, at least I'm going to be learning magic. I put on some simpler clothes (it's a white blouse tucked into a violet skirt which reaches to the middle of my thighs) and head downstairs again, where Mom is preparing the Portal.


	3. Chapter 3: My Name Is Zanelle

Mom and I go into the Portal. I see a rush of blue light and I appear in a grassy area, filled with flowers and butterflies and soft doves, all the magical things you could imagine. This is the Fae World, just as I remember it. I've been here a few times, but most of them were when I was younger.

Mom takes me down a stone paved path, leading to a building. I could feel the magic all around it. I can hardly wait! We knock on the door, and in a few moments, an elderly lady comes to greet us. It's my grandma!

"Celeste!" She says, giving my mom a hug, "and Zanelle!" She turns to me and hugs me. "It's so good to see you!" You may have noticed that she didn't call me Cynthia, and that's because I don't use my human name, Cynthia Everglade, in the fairy world. My fairy name is Zanelle Fortine.

"Zanelle, you have an exciting time ahead for you, are you ready to get started?" My grandma asks me.

"Yes!" I reply. I've never been more ready in my life.

"Let's go have breakfast and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

She leads us to the dining room, where we eat magical scones and croissants. And my grandma tells me why I'm here.

"You're going to begin your fairy training. Every weekend you'll come to the Fae, and your instructor will be giving you lessons. Then you'll stay the entire summer with us, while you finish all your final fairy exams. After that, on your eighteenth birthday, you'll have the Magic Ceremony and be granted your very own personal fairy wand. Isn't that great?"

"I can't wait to get started!"

"Great!"

After breakfast, Mom says goodbye and returns to Earth. I don't know why she'd ever want to go back _there_, to that boring place where people like Alice rule the world. To each their own, I guess.

Grandma takes me to meet my instructor, Miss Beverly, who will be guiding me through the fairy training process. She's a fairy with blonde hair, tied back in a bun, long fingernails, and poised green eyes. Oh, by the way, the fairies in Fae don't have wings, they just kinda float. They can walk too if they want, it's all a part of the magic. Miss Beverly takes me to a training facility. It's a long walk, but I get to see a lot of the Fae.

There's the sweet shop I loved as a kid. And there's the park. And the swimming pool. And so many other childish dreams. I'm starting to worry that the Fae will be just like Earth, boring and dull, except here everything is just too perfect. But something dark and red catches my eye. It's the land of Hades. Or rather, the entrance to the land of Hades.

I was always told to avoid that place whenever I came here as a kid. After all, that's where The Hades, the ruler of the land of Hades, lives. In that land runs all kinds of foul creatures; hags, werewolves, vampires, demons, etc. We used to be in a huge war with them, but things have quieted down now. Nevertheless, we don't want to start drama, so we don't go there. But there's something about that place that calls me. I long for any excuse to go there and see the black gates in their magnificence, but I know I can't.

We arrive at the training facility. Let the fun begin!


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Trouble Begins

Miss Beverly teaches me the proper way to hold and point a wand for the first half of the day. I really think I know how to do it by now, but she makes me practice nonetheless. At lunchtime she lets me loose so I can explore the city for an hour and eat at a restaurant something. I go to straight to the food, at the Fae Cafe.

They're busy today, so there are lines to order food. I go to the shortest one. There's a boy in front of me, with brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing the traditional outfit of a fairy school uniform. It's a white shirt with a holographic tie, olive green shorts and red shoes. Truth be told, he kinda does look like an olive.

"Hi, I'm Oliver." The boy says. He looks at me for a bit longer, and his eyes widen the slightest bit. "Are you...are you Zanelle?"

"Yes." I say. I'm a little of a celebrity here, being the only fairy who lives in earth.

"You've been to Earth, then! What's it like?"

"Nothing much. It's really boring there. Nothing like this place."

"But there's humans, they've got to be different than us. What do they do?"

"Nothing. Nothing intelligent anyway. I'm probably, no, I'm _the_ smartest one there."

At this point we've advanced enough in the line to order our food.

"Are you staying here to eat? Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure." I don't have anything else to do. We go to a table and eat. After a bit of silence, Oliver speaks.

"When I first heard of Earth," he says, "I heard it in this poem. It talked all about the secrets which could be unraveled if one could find a bridge between the human Earth and the fairy Fae."

"Really?" I reply, not really interested in any of this,"What kinds of secrets?"

"Oh, there's the one about crops growing bountifully, there's the water one where you can always have access to it, there's the beauty one, there's the love one, there's the - "

"Love one? What's that?"

"Legend has it if the Rose Charm is brought from the Fae into Earth, a secret chasm will form, causing the wielder to know what true love is. Of course it's probably not real."

"Why couldn't it be real?"

"Because that's not how love works?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure emotions are just hormones, or neurotransmitters, depending on what you're talking about, but they're just stuff that flows along in your bloodstream and causes you to feel different feelings. And they do more than just alter feelings, some have roles in the immune system or digestion or things like that. The only way you could force an emotion is if you _drugged_ them with the hormone."

"Well, maybe the charm does that."

Who is this kid? Bill Nye the Science Guy?

"No, it'd have to be transmitted directly into their brain, so it doesn't have to worry about not being able to cross the blood brain barrier. Besides, I think forcing someone to love you is a violation of free will."

"What do you mean?"

"It's rape and it's not right."

Woah! How can he be comparing the simple act of strongly convincing a person to fall in love with me through the aid of magic with _rape_! That's a little over the top. At this point, I agree with him and change the subject of the conversation. But this gives me a lot to think about.

This kid is clearly into me. It was obvious from his first reaction of knowing my identity. And then him telling me about he love charm. And his big science rant was obviously a sign of flirtation. Why in the world would someone know that much random science if it weren't to impress a girl?And then his reaction to what would happen if I used them on someone else. Clearly jealousy, right? He wouldn't have called the love charm rape if he hadn't wanted to be the one for me.

This is crazy. Does he really have a crush on me? I've never had this kind of attention before. It's a nice change, from being constantly ignored by Connor.

What am I saying?

Of course Connor and I are soulmates! There's no other possibility. But...Oliver likes me. If things don't go well with Connor, I guess I'll have Oliver as my backup!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Poem

I finish my lunch, and still have a little over half an hour to waste. Oliver isn't with me, he had to leave to get to his classes. I'm wandering around the place.

I see the gates of Hades. It could be a little confusing, but both the land and the ruler of the land are called Hades. It's where the humans got their inspiration for Greek Mythology. They saw the Hades and thought it was just one immortal guy named Hades, not a ruler which was replaced every generation or so. I walk closer to the gates. The blackness glints in the sunlight, and are a deep contrast to the brightness of laughter of the Fae. I can see a little bit of the other side. The land is colored black, red, and fiery orange. To be honest, it looks pretty cool. Now I really want to go inside.

But I can't.

There are guards there anyway, they'd stop me if I came too close. I decide I'll go to the library instead. That place has books, and they've got to be able to tell me something more about those Charms Oliver was talking about. I head into the library.

I know how a library works. Everything's organized alphabetically and in sections on what kind of book it is. I just wish finding things was easier. Earth would have a electronic way of finding the location of a book, but for some reason, despite having magic, the fairy world is still stuck with paper catalogs. I really don't like this. After a bit of a search, I find the location of the Prophecies and Legends books. Now for another search.

The prophecies and legends of the old past are frighteningly powerful. I find the chapter of the Rose Charm. I read the impressively long poem about it.

_Far away in distant lands_

_No one can track it, if he can_

_He shall find a way to see_

_His own beloved beauty_

_The rocks will crumble_

_The earth may not stand_

_The choice of them hand in hand_

_For in the hour, the time will spin_

_And he will realize he won't win_

_The damage done can not be fixed_

_For love and roses don't do the trick_

Okay. So I have absolutely no idea what any of that means, so I'm gonna assume that it's not important. The recipe and information on how to get these things are below the poem.

_**Beads of the Water**_

_The Beads of the Water symbolize the pain and suffering one does in the name of love._

_Ingredients:_

_\- Naiad tears found from the deepest waters in Aquaria _

_\- A mermaid scale_

_\- Slime of a sea serpent_

_**Beads of the Air**_

_The Beads of the Air symbolize the feeling of being as light as air when your beloved is near._

_Ingredients:_

_\- A feather from a Pegasus's wing_

_\- a Fairy flower_

_\- ash of the Phoenix _

_**Beads of the Nether**_

_The Beads of the Nether symbolize how being in love can feel like being in Hell._

_Ingredients:_

_\- a cup of lava_

_\- fur of a Hellhound_

_\- a Vampire fang_

_**To make the beads:**_

_For each kind of bead, pour its ingredients into a cauldron and heat until minute beads form. _

_**Assembly **_

_Each bead shall be placed on the string of the Yarn of the Fates, in sequential order. First the Water Bead, then Air Bead, then Nether Bead. Continue in this pattern three times (9 Beads), then add the Rose Charm, then add the pattern another three times. Tie the bracelet together while saying the Poem, and the magic will begin to work._

_***DISCLAIMER***_

_**Due to tensions between varying lands, there may be some complications in getting the ingredients. User discretion advised.**_

_On another note, the Rose Charm was lost in the Scandal of Terraria and was probably destroyed, so doing any of this is pretty much useless. Just flirt the old fashioned way._

That was definitely a very long read. The last note was scribbled in pencil, and probably fake, so I'm not going to listen to it. My time is almost up. They won't let you take the books from the Prophecies and Legends section from the library, so I stealthily put he book in my bag and leave the library. I get back to the training facility just as Miss Beverly does. After that, it's all the proper way to annunciate the spells until it's time to go home. I'm thinking about the charm the entire time. It's going to be a lot of work. But hey, anything in the name of love!


	6. Chapter 6: In The Air

It's Sunday, and I'm back in the Fae. I have one more day until I have to go back to school, and wait a while five days until I can come back here. Today during lunch I'm looking for the ingredients to make the Beads of Air. It should be the easiest to start with, since part of it is from the Fae. But what is a fairy flower? I can't ask people without looking weird. What kind of fairy asks questions all the time?

Of course, there's Oliver.

He was asking a lot about Earth. Maybe if I could find him, I can ask him about the Fae! And then it won't look weird. Plus, I get to see him again. I go to the Fairy Cafe and sure enough, he's there.

"Hi!" I say, sliding my way up to him. He looks at me, surprised. I can tell he's trying to hide an emotion, as his smile seems forced and his eyes are dim. Is he trying to suppress his love for me? How cute!

"Hi again..." he says, trying not to falter over his words.

"Do you want to sit with me again today?" I ask, trying to be friendly.

"Umm... I actually have to sit with some other people today."

"Oh. Ok." I say. No need to sound desperate. Even though I definitely am desperate. We get our food, and Oliver goes straight to a table with three other people at it, two boys and one girl. I make it look like I'm trying to find an empty table and go straight to them. I sit down at an empty chair. The kids at Oliver's table are all like him. They're all dressed like him, so they just all go to that prestigious academy. They're all _nerds_. All of them would probably know something about that weird science thing Oliver was talking about last time. In that case, all of them will know something about the Fairy Flower.

"Oliver," one boy says, "who's this?"

"This is Zanelle," Oliver says, "she's from Earth."

Immediately, all the other nerds are ecstatic over me.

"You're really from Earth?"

"What do they do there?"

"How does their magic work?"

I explain some things about Earth, how they don't do anything important and there's no magic. There is technology, but no real magic.

"Now I need something from you guys," I say, "What's a Fairy Flower?"

"What?" The girl says. "You don't know what a flower is?"

"Of course I know what a flower is," I say, "but what is a Fairy flower? Isn't it different?"

The nerds look at each other, confused.

"There's some ancient magical thing called a fairy flower, right?" I say, trying to make myself clear.

"Ok," the girl says, "in that sense I've heard of a Fairy Flower. But that's only used in Charming, and that's illegal. So why do you need to know what it is?"

"I'm just wondering!" I say. They can't possibly know what I want to do, they'd tell people. This girl is a lot like Alice, a goody two-shoes who always follows the rules. I don't like her.

"There's a meadow in the south side of the Fae," says one of the boys, "They say that's the meadow Persephone played in before she was taken into the Underworld. Perhaps your special flower is there?"

Seems like a good idea. I finish my lunch and head to the Meadow.


End file.
